Timeline
See also: History of the Cyber Age of Funwaa Age of Weed 28 000 BC : Life appears in India 25 034 BC : The Ugandan Knuckles finally move from Funwaa and settle in Cybernetic Uganda. 3511 BC: Pickle Rick is sent to kill Lord Terris. He refuses, And both pickle rick and lord terris reignite major resistance against funwaa. 3510 BC: Lord Terris starts the Second Battle of Kepler-22b. Meanwhile, Pickle rick attempts to get the Jews to join the resistance. 3509 BC: The Jews reject, And The Illuminati is founded by Jews who are smart enough to understand Rick and Morty. 326 BC: Alexander the Memer invades india 69 AD: People have a mild chuckle because the year is equal to the sex number. 420 AD: First Slavic state created (Cybernetic Russia) 1223 AD: The Mongols invade and immigrate to Russia. They later become russian slaves. 19 Apr 1775: The USA Declares independence, The First American Revolutionary War starts. (details) 3 Mar 1777: The First American Revolutionary War ends in a British victory. June 18th, 1812: The USA declares independence from britain. Subsequently, the Confederacy declares independence from the USA. A three way war between the USA, the Confederacy and the British empire starts. (details) 2 May 1813: Second American Revolutionary War of Northern Agression in 1812 ends in a British victory. Unknown: India becomes part of the British Empire. 28 July 1914: World war 1 starts following the Assassination of Franz Ferdinand 7 Nov 1917: Vladimir lenin takes over russia and establishes the Islamic Emirate of Russia (details) 11 Nov 1918: World war 1 ends with a German armistice. 1920 AD: The Islamic Emirate of Russia becomes the Russian free market state. (details) 1922 AD: The Russian free market state becomes the soviet union (details) 8 Nov 1922: After Making some bad Kekistan memes on Reddit, Hitler is banned from f7u12. This causes him to write his Naruto fanfiction, Mein kampf. (details) 1920s: In the aftermath of world war 1, Sarcastic Grandma and Old Bro are born 1920s: After eons of being in The Void, Adolf Eichmann is released back into the earth. He later joins the SS. 1939: Hitler makes an alliance with Cybernetic Japan to try and overthrow the Pro-Funwaa Illuminati. 1940: Hitler starts his invasion of France. He can not circumvent the Maginot line by invading through Belgium, Because the Maginot line had been extended. Instead, Hitler circumvents the Maginot line by invading through Switzerland, Whose defenses are circumvented with an invasion through Liechtenstein. 1942: Despite initial success, Hitler's invasion of Cybernetic Russia fails when other Funwaa forces launch Operation Sledgehammer in Autumn of 1942, Which forces Hitler on a two-front war. 8 May 1943: Berlin is taken. Cybernetic Japan nonetheless continues to fight. 2 Sep 1945: Operation Downfall succeeds at wiping Cybernetic Japan from the world map. 2 Sep 1945 - 4 Jan 1947: In reprisal to Japan's rebellion, Cybernetic Japan is erased from the world map. Later, The Kuril islands were found to be illegally occupied by Cybernetic Russia and thus were returned to Cybernetic Japan. The Japanese people as well as the emperor have since turned the Kuril islands into their new homeland. Early 1940's: Sarcastic Grandma gets married with Old Bro 1946: Adolf Eichmann is captured and once again banished to the shadow realm. Late 1940s: Sarcastic Grandma births the first of three children, Weed bro's future father. 26 Jan 1950: India becomes independent Early 1950s: Sarcastic Grandma births her second child, Sarcastic Auntie. Mid 1950s: Sarcastic Grandma births her third child, Weed Bro's future mother 1960: Adolf Eichmann is released back into the Cyber. He later joins the USSR. Mid 1960s: Sarcastic Bro's mother is born 20 Jan 1969: Richard Nixon declares independence from Britain, Starting the Third American Revolutionary War. (details) 1972: The Great Indian War starts, Creating an independent pakistan 9 Aug 1974: The Third American Revolutionary War ends in a British victory. 1980: Chad Thunderock is elected president of the Chad Republic, Ending the Chadian war of independence. Early 1980s: Roger the Sniper is born 1980s: Weed bro's parents get an incestuous marriage 3 October 1990: East and West Germany are unified into the Fourth Reich. Over the next 20 years, The Fourth Reich takes over much of Europe, Culminating in a "European Union" of 28 formerly independent republics. 28 Aug 1991: Tina is born 25 Dec 1991: The Soviet union collapses, Ending the cold war. Subsequently, Russia dissolves into an area of warlords. (details) 10 April 1993: Weed Bro is born Early 1990s: Sarcastic Bro is born 3 May 1999: Pakistan starts the Kargil war with India. Roger the Sniper participates in it 2000: Chad Thundercock steps down as the President of chad. 2002: The Final Russian warlord surrenders to Vladimir Putin, Ending the Russian Warlord era. 2006: The Council of 300 is formed Early 2000s: Cold war II starts Mid/Late 2000s: Munna is born as the child of sarcastic auntie and Abdul khan Mohammed December 2011: 4chan, Reddit, Tumblr, and Funnyjunk jointly invade 9Gag. 2 Oct 2012: The Russian-Backed Fourth American Revolutionary War starts. (details) 1 Nov 2012: The Fourth American Revolutionary War ends with a peace agreement. The USA will become independent after electing their first president at November 9th, 2012. 9 Nov 2012: The United states of America become independent from the British empire, After electing their first president, Annoying Orange. Early 2010s: S.C.H.O.O.L is formed. They proceed to fight against India in the S.C.H.O.O.L. Insurgency, In order to try and establish their ideal world which is ruled under Memearchy. 9 Nov 2016: The United states of America elect their second president, Marshmallow. 6 Feb 2017: Adam Ellis joins Buzzfeed. 23 May 2017: Derpina is killed by Roger the Sniper . 10 Jun 2017: Weed bro murders his father (details) 11 Jun 2017: An Ambulance presumably dies 11 Jun 2017: Xander becomes the leader of S.C.H.O.O.L. after the leaders death. 8 Aug 2017: Marshmallow resigns following an Email scandal. Bronald Trump takes his place. 11 Aug 2017: Sarcastic auntie dies due to Alzheimer's disease - She turns into a ghost. 16 Aug 2017: Weed bro attempts to murder tina. (details) 4 Sep 2017: Faced with a westernizing Pakistan, CSTO invades Pakistan. 9 Sep 2017: Pakistan capitulates. Foreign Dictator Bro is put in charge. 9 Sep 2017: Rockin' hair Bro is arrested by the Ukrainian authorities. Later in the same day, He escapes with the help of the Donetsk People's Republic (details) 10 Sep 2017: [[Battle of Jaithari|'Battle of Jaithari']]: 'Weed bro has a brief clash with the Indian armed forces. 27 Sep 2017: Weed Bro releases several lions into an innocent populace, Killing 183 people. (details) 23 Oct 2017: Weed Bro kills Armless Bro 31 Oct 2017: Prudence dies 2 Nov 2017: Weed Bro's health starts to deteriorate. (details) 25 Nov 2017: Tina recovers from her coma. (details) 28 Nov 2017: Old Bro tragically passes away from lung cancer. 11 Dec 2017: Weed Bro dies. (details) 12 Dec 2017: Rockin’ Hair Bro and Tina start a relationship together. 14 Dec 2017: Weed Bro’s left hand gains conciousness and crawls off to become the leader of Cybernetic Pakistan. December 2017: Facebook invades Reddit and establishes the General Government which is ruled by /u/spez. A resistance movement ensues. December 2017: The Fourth Reich annexes Cybernetic Turkey, And subsequently intensifies oppression of Gamers. January 17th, 2018: Adam Ellis resigned from his job at Buzzfeed. 4-5 Jan 2018: The January 4th incident occurs 6 Jan 2017: Sundar Pichai dies due to seeing a stupid google search. 20 Jan 2018: Xander leaves S.C.H.O.O.L. Genius Bro replaces him and becomes the leader. 30 Mar 2018: The Battle of Boonville occurs between the 4th of January movement and the Cybernetic American Government. 27 Mar - 21 Apr 2018: A group of Gamers rise up against the Fourth Reich in the Gamer uprising. Over the course of 25 days, The Fourth Reich as well as its allies collapse in the face of Gamer advance, Shocking the world. Subsequently, The Fourth Reich is dissolved into 28 independent republics, And the Gamers receive their own independent nation. 6 Apr - 7 May 2018: [[Battle of Washington|'Battle of Washington]]: 'Members of the American Feminazi Party take control of the Cybernetic American government via a coup d'etat in a bid to destroy the Gamer uprising. 24-28 Apr 2018: The Power vacuum created by the Gamer Uprising allows the Thots organization to take control of parts of the Former fourth reich 1-5 May 2018: [[Gamer girl invasion|'Gamer girl invasion]]: 'Thots launches a failed attempt to exterminate the Gamer Republic. 13 May 2018: Tommy Max becomes a furry. 14 May 2018: [[Battle of Pauradhar|'Battle of Pauradhar]]: 'Dr. Jhatka is killed in a failed attempt to reverse the Gamer uprising. 15 May 2018: [[Battle of the Funwaa base|'Battle of the Funwaa base]]': 'Pickle Rick launches a daring counterattack and succeeds at ending Funwaa's hegemony over the cyber. Future events ~2027: Tina gets married to Tommy Max (theoretical, See details) April 30th, 2945: Dr. Jhatka is killed by Jotaro Joestar with the help of God-Emperor Trump. (details)Category:Lists and information Category:History Category:Lore